


Snape's Surprise

by LadyFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Narcissa's Daughter.  Teenage Severus Snape and his older friends are playing a high-stakes game of Spin the Wand. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Surprise

Severus Snape got himself another lowball glass of Firewhisky and sat himself down in the circle. I'll need a good stiff belt for this one, he thought grimly. He was so uptight right now. Severus and the others at the Manor were playing at game of "Spin the Wand", at Bellatrix's behest. He had never liked playing that game. Hell, he had never really played it before—instead, he just preferred to sit back and watch. Funny things could come out of drunken escapades such as this.

But this time, the whole prospect made him very, very nervous. The wand would land on one of four girls: Priscilla Burberry who was dating the youngest of the Parkinson boys, Bellatrix Black who had a thing for the Dark Lord, Narcissa Black who was dating Lucius Malfoy, or Dawnetta Sawyer who had a thing for Zabini. The stakes were higher than just a little kiss, this time, though. Whomever had the wand land on her had to "do the deed" with the person who spun the wand. Bellatrix's rules.

And although Severus would never voice it aloud—he felt privileged enough to have been invited to Malfoy Manor—he would swear the game was fixed.

"That was...refreshing," Lucius said with a smirk, as he had come out of the broom cupboard. Dawnetta's hair was a mess, her robes out of place, but Lucius was impeccable as always. Except for one thing.

"Hey, Malfoy," said Crabbe, now laughing his head off. "Your ermm..." and he pointed at Lucius's trousers. Lucius blanched as he looked down and saw that his zipper was down. He quickly did up his zip. Everybody else laughed at him.

"Now," said Bellatrix with a hint of glee, "it's your turn, Snape."

"How can it be his turn?" Priscilla questioned with disgust. "He's a greasy little stray. He's lucky he's even here," she sniffed.

Lucius glided forward and said, "Now there, Prissy, don't get upset. We must be nice to the new recruits," he admonished lightly. "Let the boy have a little fun."

Bellatrix smiled wickedly, and commanded Severus, "Spin it. Now."

Timidly, Severus reached out of the circle and spun the wand as hard as he could. If he was lucky enough, the wand would land on anybody except Bellatrix. The thought of doing it with her positively terrified—and sickened—16-year-old Severus.

The wand spun and spun and spun...and landed on...Narcissa Black. Severus could hardly believe his luck! She was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the room. Beautiful...and sane. Then he realised something. What would Lucius think?

As if on cue, Lucius stepped forward and started voicing his displeasure. "I demand that this game be stopped at once—" but Bellatrix cut him off.

"Haha! You were perfectly willing to let him have a little fun thirty seconds ago, Lucius!"

Lucius frowned and continued to walk forward, as if to remove Narcissa from the circle. Narcissa and Snape sat stock-still, letting Bellatrix and Lucius decide their fates. Bellatrix intervened again.

"Oh, Lucius!" she cackled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bellatrix sing-songed. She held out her wand at his head. Ever so slowly, Lucius backed away. It was her game, her stakes, her rules. Not to mention, everybody present knew that she had the wickedest Cruciatus Curse out of anybody in the room.

"Come on, Cissy, Snape," Bellatrix happily gestured Narcissa and Severus forward, whilst everybody else except for Lucius sniggered, "time for Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Severus gulped and stood in front of the broom cupboard door. Stiffly, Narcissa joined him. She looked longingly at Lucius, who shook his head helplessly. Nobody had any desire to get hexed by Bellatrix, so it looked like Narcissa was on her own.

"I don't even like you," Narcissa hissed to Severus under her breath.

Bellatrix shut them in Malfoy Manor's broom cupboard, but not before cackling madly, "Oh, and one more thing—I will be checking on you!" She slammed the door shut in their faces.

Severus gulped and turned to Narcissa in the darkness. "I—I'm really sorry," he apologised.

"Don't be sorry," she snapped. "This is my sister's own twisted idea of fun. Well, I guess we'd better get started," she said with a hint of pique in her voice. Severus could hardly blame her, when she was the type of girl who could attract the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Severus fumbled around and lighted the closet with his wand.

"I thought it would be better if we could see," he shrugged.

Narcissa looked at him oddly. "...is this...your first?" she asked. Severus nodded nervously, trying to avoid looking in her eyes.

"So that's why Bellatrix thought this would be funny," she growled.

"I'm sorry," Severus said again.

"Will you stop saying that?" Narcissa said angrily. "You make me feel bad we're doing this. Let's just get it over with, okay?" She unzipped his trousers. Severus gulped. That very simple act had already aroused him.

"At least this will be easy," Narcissa said with a hint of amusement, as she looked at the sudden bulge in his pants.

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Severus, who was convinced he would perform poorly. Narcissa began pulling up her dress.

"Quality check!" Bellatrix shouted, as she opened the door, inspecting the goings-on. Severus had never hated Bellatrix more than he had at that moment. He and Narcissa froze at the sudden invasion. Then Bellatrix slammed the door again, cackling more madly than ever.

"Little Snapey gets to become a man!" she shouted to everyone in the room. Severus could hear their laughter and he blushed at the thought.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he whispered. It gave Narcissa pause.

"Look," she said a bit more gently this time, "am I really that ugly?"

"NO!" Severus shouted in spite of himself. "Of course not, it's just that..."

"You like somebody else?" Narcissa questioned.

Severus thought, _should I really answer her? No, no, I won't._

"Your silence is all the answer I need," said Narcissa. "Look, can't you pretend I'm her?"

 _Pretend that you're Lily?_ Severus closed his eyes. Lily, the girl who had just told him, days earlier, than she never wanted to be his friend anymore. The girl who told him that she never wanted to see him again, because of his involvement with the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, Severus realised how much easier this could be. His mind and eyes and manhood grew hard at the thought, and he replied to Narcissa, "Okay," he said, his voice steely. "I'm ready."

Some time later, the door was thrown open again. Narcissa's hair was an absolute mess, and Severus's clothes were in such disarray, and was breathing so hard, it looked like he might pass out.

"So," questioned Bellatrix gleefully, "how was it?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Snape growled, pointing his wand in her face. He caused her to back away from him. He didn't care that he was previously locked in an embrace with Narcissa, he was sick of this Bellatrix dominating everybody in his life.

"Snapey grows a backbone!" she shouted into the room. And gradually, they all started to clap at Severus's response. Even Lucius looked mildly impressed. Severus might have just nailed Narcissa, but the true respect he gained that night was by standing up to Bellatrix, something none of the rest of those present had ever done before.


End file.
